Zerophyx
Zerophyx Zerophyx is the main character of The Oder Roblox Horror Movie. He is named as Zee, which is Pankayz's best friend. He is mostly the sound editor for the movie. He is the second main character of the movie, while Pankayz is the first main character. His user is the same as Roblox and YouTube. In the movie, he created another account for the movie, of his fake acoount being banned from Roblox for the film. Being banned from his account for online dating. Well, he uses the, fake banned account as a character for the movie from his old account. Blox Watch Zerophyx got involved in the Blox Watch movie with Pankayz as well. They believed this movie is true. They're so excited being involved in the movie for their fans to watch them inside the movie. Voice Quotes 'The Oder Part 1' * Whoo! * I never knew how much I love hang gliding! * And he sticks the landing! * Ta-da! * Oh, yeah. I'm cool * Hey, who's that new girl? * For what? * People get banned from ROBLOX? * Did you see her outside? She was watching me. * That someone is stalking me? * Ugh, you're no help. * You think i'm crazy?! I'm not crazy! She's after me! * Oh, no, no, no, no! *Yeah, maybe I overacted a bit. *Ugh... I forgot something in my locker. *I'll just see you tomorrow. *Go to sleep! Go to sleep! Go to sleep...! *She was standing out there, last night! *She was watching me out there! *I know dreams of reality, Pan! *No, i'm not going! *It was real! *Yeah. *Huh? I should go, towards the sound. *NO! GOD! *NO! PLEASE, NO! *NO! NO! *NOOOOOOO! *Yes. *No. *Can I just talk to my friend for a sec, privately? *Listen to me, listen to me closely. We don't have much time. *Meet me at the computer lab during lunch. *I'll explain everything later. *She follows me everywhere! She won't stop. *It's like she's not even human. *I mean who online dates? *No, I don't. *I moved to different servers. *I know, I even bought the helicopter. *But the thing is, she followed me into other servers. *No matter what server I went to, she's there. Just there! *Of course not! *Look at this. I found out a lot about her this weekend. *Check this out. *Since last week, there are headlines just like this one. It all started last week. *And I checked, Pan. *Jenna made her account last week. That can't be a coincidence! *It's on RoTube. *It won't be much longer, I promise. *We need to set a way to trap her. *I know! She's paronormal. *I think I know a way for her to come running. *He doesn't like you, can't you tell? *I need you to meet me at the pool tonight. *She's here, I'll see you there tonight at 9:00pm. *No, not yet. *No, stop kicking me! *Swim! Go, go, go, go! *She stopped? *Rule 8, of the Roblox Community Rules. *As a soical platform for play, Roblox tries to create a safe place to meet online friends, play, & chat. *However, this is not a place to look for dating partners! *The Power of Roblox compels you! The Power of Roblox compels you! The Power of Roblox compels you! *The Power of Roblox compels you, Jenna! *Of course I did. *Hey guys. *Yeah, I got banned. I just made a new account. 'The Oder Part 2' *Over here, guys! *There's only one thing we can do. *Why... would she wear that? *Right. *Now i'm sorry for buying it, Pan. *Run! *Who knew Oders were real. *Wow, this town is huge! We gonna need a car. *Let's just look around. *Wow look at these cars! *Wooo! Sweet! *Huh. *Hmm... *We didn't even tried it yet. *It got that new school's smell. *We would like to apply new students here. *We no longer have classes together. *Where's the teacher? *Chemistry, but... *My classmates were the total opposite! *They kinda just stared at me. *I'm glad you told, I honestly couldn't sleep. *No way! *Because I was new, like you said. *Well, there's a radio station I heard in my car. *A lady, I forgot her name. But she said somethign about the ODer outbreak. *Anything, to get me out of first period! *Hello, anybody there? *She gotta be. We just heard her on the radio. *Wooohh, look. It's unlocked. *This is our best chance of finding out, come on! *Second though. Nevermind. *You know I hate heights. *There she is! *Hey. * 'The Oder Deleted Scenes and Bloopers' * Pan, Jenna got me. She got me good. * (OOF!) * Oh my god, oh my god. It's Jenna! I need to hide! * Can't get in. * Woh. * Can't get up. * Why... * Yay... * Okay, I can't do this anymore, Jenna. * You win. * I'm ending it here. * I quit ROBLOX! * (OOF!) * Hey, check this out. * I found this on RoTube. * You see... * I'll explain everything later. * Well, i'm going to bed now. All alone. * In the last ten. * Well, okay. Good night, everyone. The Oder Deleted Scenes and Bloopers Part 3 * Guys, thanks so much, I couldn't have done it without any of my friends. * Urgh! * Ugh, first try. * Rah, rah, rah, rah, rah, rah, rah... * It worked. The plan worked. * I have to get the crown, or else he launches the attack. * What does it mean? 'Blox Watch' *Oh, hey. You must be the new girl. *Yeah, just whatever you do. Don't go into the forest. People come there and never come out now. Category:Characters Category:Movie Channels Category:Information Category:Quotes